A dream, a friend, a hiden secret
by UnderBloodRedSky
Summary: First fan-fiction to be uploaded...Cliff hanging ending as I didn't know how to continue. Sorry for any mistakes I tried to fix as many as possible.
1. The beginning

The waves where hitting up against the planks of the ship that held both, a fearsome English pirate and a fearful Spanish pirate. The English pirate's name was Arthur Kirkland and his forest green eyes were full of hate and unexpected lust while he pulled back the torn shirt of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the Spanish pirate.

Antonio let out a wanton moan when Arthur licked his newly exposed nipple, before moving down the middle of his stomach and yanking his brown leather trousers down from his bleeding waist towards his tatter and chained boots. Antonio knew that Arthur only ever did this for his own pleasure and didn't care about Antonio's feelings or knew about them…thankfully.

Antonio and Arthur's past is one of tension, to put it simply. With nations, you see, there is only a few ways to live life, and that includes the cold-hearted way of living. Many nations try to be cheerful constantly but now and again, years of torture, pain and death seek up and destroy a nation's pride and people.

Arthur often thinks of all the things he does to the people he once loved and cared for, as justice for the suffering they have caused him in his early years as a nation. As for Antonio, he understood. He understood all of Arthur's actions. However, he never once voiced his thoughts in fear that Arthur would shield from the truth and turn even more cold-hearted towards him just to keep up the façade of the Great British Empire.

A bite. A whimper. A lover's gaze.

Arthur stopped. Antonio was looking at him in a way –Arthur seen- only lovers should look.  
A slap.  
Antonio's face was now looking at the ship's wooden planks once again, only this time his expression was on of pain and realization. Arthur had seen. He had seen the love in Antonio's eyes. Neither party knew what to say or do, for that matter. For Arthur, the shock of someone –whom he has defeated and caused so much pain many times- to hold that gaze upon him with such clarity was only in his dreams. However, Antonio was trying to figure out what to say, he knew this was a reaction to expect but it still played his heart's stings as if it were a broken violin, and its player still had hope it would work.

Time skip~

"Oi, butthead, wake up, the meeting is in ten minutes!"

A flutter of eyelids. Green eyes tried to rid the images of last night's dream. For now it settled, very much different from the furious Italian thrown a suit across the hotel room at him.

Time skip~

A pair of large eyebrow in their prefect place, for the perfect façade.  
'Will he ever show his emotions to us? Or does he think the world is too cruel for such things?'  
Many questions filled Antonio's head about Arthur but none of them are in relation to the presentation of Arthur's, which by Gil's giggling means Germany his noticed him spacing out during the meeting.

"Spain, it is highly important that you listen to EVERYONE'S presentation!"  
Was the comment made by the thick German accent.  
'Oh how could Feli put up with such a nation?'

A drop in the façade. A glimpse of confusion. The mask is up again.

"Ohn hon hon, Mon amour, have you been dreaming of old times, again~?"  
Was the newest comment to be made about Antonio's mind by with the fairies, so to say.  
The conversation that could have been started quickly never began as Germany silenced everyone with a glare with his icy blue eyes.

Time skip~

"Ohon hon hon, Mon amour, so are you stuck in the past, or perhaps you have remembered why you love, Mon petit lapin~?"  
Ah, France, the country of amour –or sex, depending on who introduced you to him- was never one to forget his friend's secrets, especially if it involved a certain English man and the emotion amour.

"Mi amigo, I think you already know the answer, so why make me say it..?"  
The shyness of the reply from the normally confident Spaniard caught the attention of some nations (Prussia, Canada, Romano, Germany, Feliciano and, Hungary with her –secret yaoi fan- best friend Japan).

"I know what the answer is, Mon amour, but the rest of us don't"  
Trust France to want embarrass Antonio in front of his friends and Lovi. And France just had to add the puppy eyes with Feliciano because Antonio could never say a lie to that face, and France knew this well enough to use it against him.

"..I remember why I love him..."

Everyone leaned closer asking who is this 'he' on whom Antonio, Spain, Country of Passion, cannot confess to. France however, leaned backwards in his chair with a smirk on his face that both Prussia and Spain knew that he had a plan and nothing could ruin this plan, even a certain English man could not ruin it.


	2. The masquerade

France was sitting in his living chair idling with his friends, Prussia and Spain, when an idea wormed its' way into his head.

'A masquerade.'

His country was known for their fair share them after all, and it was the perfect place to wear unusual 'costumes'.

"Mes amours, I had a wondrous idea."  
"Kesesesese, and what is this idea for yours'? And who is it for?"  
"I shall throw masquerade, to help out our dear Antonio in confessing his love."  
"YOU'LL DO WHAT!?"  
"Help you confess, mon amour"  
"I don't need your help, mi amigo."

'Ugh. Can Toni stop being so stubborn!?'  
a thought shared by both the French and Prussian men sitting across from the bright red faced Spanish man.

Time skip~

With the invitation sent almost a week ago from this date; Francis had Antonio standing in the middle of his bedroom wearing a pirate outfit from many centuries ago.  
The deadly glare that Antonio was given Francis did not help the situation but it did make the man look much sexier, just like the old days when the outfit was worn for ensuring fear in enemies and not parties.

Time skip~

The other nations had already begun to arrive. Entering as a group was America, Canada, China, Japan, Russia, Hungary, Austria, Germany and Prussia. After them it was the Italian twins, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, Poland, Australia, New Zealand, and South Korea. The final group of nations to arrive was Taiwan, Hong Kong, Greece, Turkey, Seychelles, Belarus, Ukraine, Sweden, Finland, Norway, Iceland, Denmark and the man himself England.

Everyone was informed to wear a pirate themed outfit, as Francis didn't want Antonio killing for making him the only one. Though, from the expression on the Spaniard's face he may have just wanted it that way.  
Arthur had kept his own pirate clothing and had decided to wear it tonight like many others who lived through that time.

Time skip~

As the night continued Francis had informed Gilbert, Elizabeth, and Kiku of his plan to get Antonio and Arthur together. The response were what you think they would be, Elizabeth and Kiku started to talk enthusiastically about this idea whereas Gilbert had a hard time controlling his laughter as to the fact Antonio couldn't confess to Arthur.

Time skip~

Antonio had been avoiding Arthur the whole night and in doing so the very man noted the strange behaviour. While Antonio had thought to would be safe to go outside and stand in the cooling breeze, Arthur had followed to question his fellow nation about his well-being. As much as Arthur give a hard front he truly did care for the Spanish man and it sadden him to see Antonio avoid him as if he was some illness.

Antonio never heard the footsteps behind him until the owner of said footsteps spoke while still walking,  
"Why have you been avoiding me?"

A spin on the heel. A surprised glanced.

"H-have I? I haven't notice, mi amo-igo."  
"Don't lie to me Antonio. I know you well enough to tell that much."  
"I'm sorry, mi amigo but I see no reason to lie to you."  
"There why has you voice a bit high-pitched?"  
"U-um, I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Arthur face held an expression of boredom due to Antonio lying to him repeatedly. Arthur decided that he will leave the man alone, since he was not going to get the truth about the avoidance.

A handle. Turning. Locked.

"Bloody hell…"

A turn on the heel. A short walk to rest against the balcony railing.


End file.
